Victoria of Britain
|religion = |birth = |death = |cause of death = |occupation = |political office = of Great Britain and Ireland, of India}} |parents = Duke Edward of Kent, Princess Victoria of Saxe-Coburg and Saalfeld |family = George III of Britain (grandfather) George IV (uncle) William IV (uncle) George V of Britain (grandson) Wilhelm II, German Emperor (grandson) Nicholas II of Russia (grandson-in-law) |spouse = Albert of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha (also first cousin) |children = Nine, including King Edward VII and Prince Arthur |house = House of Hanover}} Victoria (Alexandrina Victoria; 24 May 1819 – 22 January 1901) was the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland from 20 June 1837, and the first Empress of India from 1 May 1876, until her death on 22 January 1901. Her reign of 63 years and seven months made her the longest-reigning British Monarch until 9 September 2015, when her great-great-granddaughter Queen Elizabeth II surpassed that milestone. During Victoria's reign, the British Empire saw an explosion of industrial growth and innovation. Victoria in "Gentlemen of the Shade" Jack the Ripper committed his crimes in 1888, during Victoria's reign. The Sanguine Club toasted the Queen at their meetings. Victoria in The Guns of the South Queen Victoria's government recognized the Confederate States as a nation in 1864, after the Confederacy won the Second American Revolution. Her Majesty's ministers informed Ambassador James Murray Mason that recognition might have come in 1862, but for the institution of slavery.The Guns of the South, p. 252-253. Later in Victoria's reign, the United States invaded north into British North America. Although Britain's Navy ruled the seas, the U.S.'s superior firearms resulted in the occupation of much of British North America by 1868.Victoria isn't mentioned in this part of the novel, but there's no reason to think she was somehow dethroned in this timeline. Victoria in Southern Victory Victoria was Queen of the United Kingdom and the British Empire during the 19th Century. During her reign, the Empire intervened in North America twice in a generation. In 1862, after the Confederate Army destroyed the Army of the Potomac and occupied the city of Philadelphia, the Empire extended diplomatic recognition to the Confederate States, ending the War of Secession.American Front, pgs. 4-9, HC. In 1881, the Empire sided with the Confederacy against the United States during the Second Mexican War, after both a promise from the Confederacy to manumit their slaves, and in response to the aggressive behavior of the Union. Victoria in ''The Two Georges'' The capital city of the North American Union was named in Queen Victoria's honour. Victoria in Atlantis The Atlantean Servile Insurrection coincided with the reign of Queen Victoria, although Britain made no effort to interfere in that matter. Consul of Atlantis Leland Newton felt a moment of envy for Victoria after he was accosted by a pro-slavery citizen in the early days of the Insurrection. Newton doubted either Queen Victoria or her Prime Ministers had to deal with such things. Victoria's reign also coincided with another important event in Atlantis: the revelation that certain government officials were conspiring against the House of Universal Devotion. Again, neither Victoria nor her government were involved in the event. However, two of her subjects, Athelstan Helms and James Walton, were responsible for uncovering the conspiracy. See Also *References to Historical Figures in Turtledove's Work#Victoria of Britain for more minor references to Victoria. References Category:Empresses Category:Monarchs in Oceania Category:Monarchs of North American Countries (Fictional Work) Category:Monarchs of North American Countries (OTL) Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom (Alternate Timeline) Category:Victoria's Family Category:Would-Be Assassinations (OTL)